And the Last Plum Blossom Fell
by Sakura no Kokoro
Summary: Shirochan... Why must you always bottle things up? If you don’t let it out soon, it may be too late when you do later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ::** I do not own anything.

**Note(s) :: **

- My very first fanfic, my very first everything.

-There is an OC. Beware.

-Do not hate me because of the very last event.

-Enjoy. **

* * *

**

**The season**

Ah, the beauty of the light wind, and the view of the grassy field with spring flowers. Isn't it so touching along with milky pink cherry blossom petals falling? It is isn't it?

"Momo. You might want to come down from there…." called out a boy with white hair and icy blue eyes, viewing up towards one of them Sakura trees. His uniform of white and black clothing blew as the wind blew with his hair and flower petals flew at him. Laughter cried out from above that sounded like a girl. It was loud enough for the boy to hear and knew already why she is laughing. He shook his head and the petals fell from his head to the ground, then looking back up again.

"Are you going to just stand there? You look quite feminine with flowers on you." The girl teased. She's wearing a black robe with a kanji number five on her back. Her sword tied to her waist, tight and her hair tied into a bun but her bangs are still freely blowing.

"Yes…" the boy answered her question. "Just incase you fall out of your seat."

Another laughter, another sign of happiness in the girl, but not quite happy yet.

"Shiro-Chan worried about me? That's a first. Even the slightest smallest things in the world." She said. But the boy gave no sound. "Come on. Why don't you join me?" She suggested. "The view is GREAT up here!" she yelled out loud to him. Shiro-Chan sighed, giving up. He walked up to the tree and started to flash step his way up to her. Once he did, he sat next to her with his elbows crossed and showed his annoyed face.

"Better… Hinamori?" He asked her. He didn't know why she even drags him to this place in the first place. Before she even get a chance to answer, someone appeared above them. Or some cat.

"Hm. Cute." Said a voice above them. Shiro and Momo turned around and looked up. A black cat gazed at them from above, sitting on the branch. Shiro and Momo already knew who this familiar cat is.

"Miss Yoruichi." Greeted Momo. "What brings you here?"

"The question is… what are you doing here with Toushiro?" said the cat in a suspicious voice then let out a purr.

Yes. Shiro-chan is Toushiro. Momo has been calling him Shiro Chan since… well…. They met and knew each other. Just because she is taller than him, she calls him Little Shiro.

Toushiro looked away with his pink cheeks and Hinamori continued talking with the black cat, Yoruichi. "Me and Shiro-Chan? We wanted to take a break, so we came here!" she said with glee. So childish is Hinamori not? But that's the way she is.

Yoruichi laughed. Enough to make Toushiro annoyed that is. "How cute." She said. "I must be a burden at the moment. I'll be heading back on patrol."

"Ok. See you around Miss Yoruichi." Said the assistant captain and she waved goodbye to the cat as it just jumps and walks away.

Just as soon as the cat was out of sight, Toushiro sighed and his lonely eyes came out of no where, planted on his face. His hand dropped form his chest and he is still looking away from Hinamori. She noticed that there was something wrong with him, so she asked, "What's wrong?"

As usual for Toushiro, he would say, "Nothing is wrong." And as usual Momo would hit the back of his head real hard.

"Ow!"

"Stop having things build up inside. Shesh!" she whined like a child. Not just because she didn't want him to bottle things inside, it's also because she didn't want to loose the affable connection between them.

"I'm just tired." He lied. Having to jump down such a height, he landed on his feet anyways. "You coming? It's our turn to patrol."

It does always have been them together. Ever since Aizen and Gin left, Toushiro is paired with Momo and Matsumoto with Izuru. It was Toushiro's choice. You don't know how happy he was. He was so happy; it's unusual to see his good side. He would be willing to be with Hinamori anytime.

"Ok. Wait for me." She jumps down and stuck her landing, now off they go in the soul society town.

Ever since assistant captain Hinamori fukutaichou is able to walk and jump, she was assigned with Toushiro since Aizen left her and the soul society. Not only that, but betrayed them all along with Gin on his side. Done nothing but to damage the society and in that case for Momo, was heart broken to even trust Aizen. She is gullible. She is fragile. She's amicable. She is just too trustworthy to others. Though her temper isn't that well. And Toushiro knows so very well.

Since that day, she couldn't do much work but to patrol. Her wounds are still in the stage where it is easy to open.

"I'm fine. Just let me in the extreme duties." She whined, but Toushiro ignored and rejected her thought and stuck to patrolling.

"Toushiro!" cried out a girl with glee. Her slim body with her rag robes and her long blonde hair ran up to the icy eye boy with her arms freely towards him. Toushiro stepped back and used Momo as his shield and the girl just stopped in front of Momo. "What? I can't get a hug from you, Toushiro?" She rudely spoke.

"Shiro-chan. Don't be so mean." Chirped Momo.

"Riguka… stop giving me hugs." Said Toushiro.

"Why should I?" the girl argued though Momo who is the wall. Momo sighed. Riguka's height is just about the same height as Toushiro's but an inch lower. So Momo had to slightly look down at her.

"Look Riguka. You can get his hug, but right now, we're on duty." Said Momo with a smile on her face.

"Shut up prune!"

Tick… tick… tick. Assistant captain is getting angry. _The nerve…._

"Why…. You little…." But Momo didn't finish her sentence because Shiro-chan took over for her.

"Look little brat. She is right. If you want a hug, just wait until I decide that you can hug me. Got it?" he said with a cold icy voice. You could hear Riguka growl out loud. She rolled her eyes and walked away. More like marching away since you can hear the stomp. Momo and Toushiro just stood there until she is really gone and continued walking. Both of them sighed in relief and Momo broke the silence between them.

"Shiro-chan. Don't be so mean…."

"She was mean to you. So she deserves it."

He's right. Momo couldn't or in fact, shouldn't say that it was mean of him to say that. But he was just so colder than her. It's because he would always be mean and cold to Riguka no matter what.

Patrolling…. Patrolling. Nothing to do but to just walk around and maybe talk. Up the stairs, down the stairs. In soul society headquarters and out. It's basically what patrollers do. The only trouble for today is that Yoruichi ate some bad fish.

"Well this was a boring day." Hinamori pouted and sat on the bed of Toushiro's with her arms crossed. "Why can't we fight or do something better than just patrolling?"

"Because of your wounds you dimwit…."

"Why worry about me?" she questioned him in an annoying childish voice.

"Because of your wounds you dimwit…." He repeated. His arms are crossed and he just glared at her for keep asking the same question. He heard her sigh and he could hear Momo let herself fall on the bed. He knows that she's tired even from walking around.

"You know, you can go back to your own room and rest." said Toushiro as he got up.

"But it's so boring."

"But you seemed tired."

"I'm not tired." Lied the assistant captain. Toushiro got up from his seat to walk to his bathroom and stopped. He found another way to have her back to her own room and sleep. He started to take of his top layer coat and then the other until it he was just topless.

"Fine then. If your not tired just stay. I'll just shower." He said to her with apathy.

Instantly, she got up and saw what she didn't expect to see. Build up abs and muscles. Being in the awkward and diffident stage, she quickly got up. "In that case, bye!" she quickly spoke out and rushed out the door with in a few seconds and then into her room just next door. The fifth captain just laughed to himself and shook his head.

"Good Night then." He said and his lonely face slowly appeared again. As he sighed, he walked in the bathroom and slide the door closed behind him.

* * *

Next Chapter :: The Bud 


	2. Chapter 2

**The bud**

"You… little girl with the yellow hair…." Called out a strange man from the distance. Riguka was out doing her own laundry when someone called her attention. She looked back and forth, behind her then in front of her. _Who was that?_ She thought. A tall figure man with his cloak and his hood on stepped out in the shadows and greeted her. "Hello Miss Riguka."

The girl dropped her laundry basket with a shocked face. _How does he know my name?_ She thought as she slightly back away.

"I won't hurt you. Just want to ask you something."

"W-what..?" she shuttered out of her mouth.

"I can see that you like Toushiro. Why is that?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because…" said the man. "I can get him to be with you forever if you want instead of him being with that assistant captain."

A smile crept across the girl's face. Then she became giggling. "You lie…"

"No. I won't. If you decide to do what I say that is…."

"And what is it that you ask?"

"Team up with me. I want to destroy that girl. Don't you want her out of his life so he could see you?"

Again, she giggled and her smile became a grin. Her face seemed to be devilish now. Easily trust worthy towards this man, she agrees.

"Sure. Just tell me when." She said to him.

Seeing her being avid, he laughed. Little did she know, that this deal the man made with her was just cajole. Or as you can say, charlatan.

The sun rise was set at six in the morning, and Hinamori was up. Just a minute before the sun rose. As she stares at the ceiling, lying at her own bed, she was in deep thoughts, about Aizen. As time passed, realizing that he wouldn't be back in Soul Society for a while, she wouldn't have thought that she would have a rancor against him.

A knock on a door was heard and she didn't expect any visitors. Wondering who the person was, she walked up to the door and open. It's Rangiku Matsumoto, now, captain of the tenth division.

"Good Morning, Hinamori fukutaichou." She greeted. "May I have sanction to come in?"

"Uh…" said Momo as she paused. She's was still in deep thoughts until she snapped out of it. "Sure! Sure… Come in."

The assistant captain from the fifth division stepped aside and let it be to have her in. As Matsumoto stepped in, she looked around.

"Is there something the matter?" she questioned the captain.

"No. Just came by to visit."

"Oh! In that case, have a seat." Spoke Momo in a cheery voice and smiled. She loves guests that are willing to just come by to visit and talk. As Matsumoto sat herself down, she began to have a conversation with her.

"How are you with Hitsugaya Taichou?" she asked. The fifth division assistant captain left a questionable look for Matsumoto and she decided to continue on the conversation, knowing that she knows Momo was speechless about that question. "Alright. Moving on… How is your wound?"

"What wound?" the girl stupidity asked.

"To the point where you almost reached death from Aizen's own sword." She explicit.

"Oh that…" Momo paused and stared at the wooden furnished cherry wood floor. She then look up and smiled, "Yea. It's alright."

"What's in that clouded mind of yours?" asked the captain. Hinamori is the easiest to know what's going on though emotions. But Matsumoto and Toushiro are the only people that knew her more than anyone; therefore they are the first to know.

As Momo grimace and sighed lightly she walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. Matsumoto didn't like the fact she was dolorous. But since the silence was killing the moment, she decided to change the subject again. And this time, it's about him and Hinamori.

"You do know why Hitsugaya Taichou decided to take the fifth division as a captain right?"

Momo's head jolted upward, looking at her. "It was by choice?" It seemed so shocking to her, but it wasn't for the tenth division captain.

"It was taichou's decision." _I can't believe that she never knew that._ Matsumoto thought.

"But why is that so?" asked the little innocence of her.

"Taichou wanted to protect you."

A sudden silence filled in the room but not with negative aura, but a neutral. Matsumoto just sat there with her arms crossed, gazing at Momo who is still staring at the floor.

"Shiro-chan would always try to. But why so?" she asked breaking the silence. The captain sighed and smiled at her, though little Momo didn't see her kind face.

"I don't know." She lied. She didn't technically want to lie, though she would have thought that Momo fukutaichou would find out sooner or later why with Hitsugaya taichou's own words. She hopes that would happen that is. "Changing the subject, let's go on with Yoruichi. I heard she was ill."

"Oh yes. She ate a bad fish according to her." Momo explained. A knock on the door came about and someone called out her name.

"Momo. It's me." Called out a familiar voice.

"Taichou is here." Said Matsumoto and smiled at Momo when her face was lifted up. She had herself stood up and escort herself towards the door. Once she slide the door frame open, Toushiro was in his former uniform.

He didn't expect Matsumoto to be the first person in the morning to see.

"Long time since I have seen you around Taichou."

"Same here."

"I'll see you around." She said as she walked down towards the court. Hitsugaya watched her disappear around the corner and wondered why she would be visiting. When he turned around to greet Momo, he noticed that she was staring at him with her plain ordinary brown eyes. Just to the point where Toushiro is annoyed, he broke the silence.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

Hinamori just shook her head and kept looking at him. Shiro find it awkward and weird that she was doing this. He couldn't figure out why. Just the fact that she isn't even talking, it just made the moment for him even worst.

"Then what is it?" he asked with a rude tone.

Momo wanted to ask him. She wanted to know everything what Matsumoto told her. She knows that it is unexpected for her to hear that certain news, but she was afraid to ask. Afraid to know the reason why.

_Maybe I'm not ready to ask him…_ But she knew its better to know it from him. So confused now.

"Come on. I'll take you somewhere to eat." He spoke to break the silence again. He sighed and waited for her to hurry and leave. Once she was out, Hitsugaya closed the door for her and off they went. Although he knows that Momo's mind is troubled with something.

"Don't worry about it, ok?"

'Don't worry about it'. What a thing to say when Fukutaichou is worrying about 'it'. He wouldn't know what she was worrying or maybe, possibly wondering about. All he knows that her mind is full of dark clouds.

Speaking of dark clouds, it looks like a heavy rain storm for today's weather. As light drizzle rain fell, Hinamori inhaled the air and exhaled. The scent of the rain is just as calming as smelling flowers. Hitsugaya on the other hand, didn't admire the rain or the scent. He thought the rain just felt like an every day moment for him.

As he kept walking Momo towards the village, he wouldn't stop looking at her from behind her back. The silent treatment is just annoying him more. He wanted her to at least talk or say a one word comment.

"The rain feels lovely doesn't it?" Momo said at last. It looks like his wish just came true. Yay for him.

"With a touch of a light cool breeze, it would be even better."

"Yea. That would, wouldn't it…?"

As they kept walking, they reached the village. The rain got a little bit heavier but 'twas still a drizzle. The assistant captain felt like eating miso today, and miso it is. Shiro doesn't mind as long as she is eating. And it does seem like she is hungry. She is eating a bit faster.

"Did you not eat breakfast? Slow down." he told her with a bit of a wide eyed expression. But she didn't listen. He wouldn't want her to choke now would he? Hinamori would be the death of him actually.

_It's not like your miso soup will run away from you… _

As soon as she is done, which was less than five minutes, the white haired boy paid for lunch and they walked out of the restaurant.

"We have the rest of the day off. Where do you want to go?" he asked her as he continued walking. It's a good thing that Riguka isn't around either. He wouldn't want her to ruin the moment between him and Momo.

"I don't know. What is there to do?" she answered.

After a long thought through town, Hitsugaya sighed and blinked a couple of times.

"Yea… what is there to do?" Just as soon as he said that, he thought of some place to go. He stopped on his tracks and turned to her. "Want to go into the fields again?"

A childish smile crept across her face with her big eyes of wonders. He hands clasps together as if she was praying and as if she saw him as God. "Ok then! I'll race you!" she yelled out loud and started dashing towards the left where the hills and the fields are filled with spring flowers and green tall grass. He just shook his head and sighed, having his hand on his forehead. "Here we go again." He said before he dashes after her. Sooner or later, he out run her and made it under a plum tree. He sat there as he waits. Hinamori just came a minute later, tired and panting. She was breathing heavily.

"Hey not fair! You flash stepped!" she complained.

"You didn't apply rules."

She scowled and grimaced as she walked over to him. She sighed and her facial expression from before disappeared. Momo sat down as she still trying to catch her breath; she gazed out into the fields and spotted two red birds fighting over a worm as the light wind blew. Her eyes became heavy and she became sleepy. As she covered her moth to yawn, Toushiro had his eyes shift to her and saw that she was tired.

"When did you sleep last night…?" he said with a plain irritated face and sighed. Shifting closer to her, he pat his left shoulder indicating for her to rest and sleep for a while. Momo smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, drifting to sleep. And so did him as the rain started to drizzle with a light cool breeze that blew.

* * *

Next Chapter :: The Blooming 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Blooming**

From that morning till the early evening, the first to be awake was Toushiro himself. He slowly opened him eyes and blinked several times to be sure where he was. He still felt a bit of a heavy weight on his left shoulder.

She is still sleeping? He questioned to himself as he smiled. He felt his shoulder become a little lighter and saw Momo finally awake. She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her sleepy eyes.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Toushiro asked her. Hinamori turned to her right to face him and smiled brightly at him.

"Thanks for lending me your shoulder as a pillow." She spoke softly. The captain blushed a bit under the dark but Momo didn't notice that. He didn't want her to see him blushing anyways.

"Let's go…" he said to her and helped himself up. Hinamori was still seated, and Toushiro held out his hand to help her up. As they both walk towards their dorm, Hitsugaya let out a growl from his stomach. A sweet sound of laughter was made next to him and he felt a hand on his arm.

"Since you paid for my lunch, I'll cook you dinner!" she told him and dragged him in her room. "Come on!"

"Um. Hinamori are you sure?" He wouldn't want to eat her food. Especially her cooking.

"I improved ok! Trust me!"

Trust her… Trust her… the last time she gave him her cooking was when they were little. He said he would never eat from her cooking again. It looks like he had to eat it this time. Though she did say she improved, he decides to trust her.

She forced him to sit on the small dining table and started to take out random foods and ingredients in the kitchen. From the clashes and bangs, it sounded like a small battle field in there.

"Is everything alright in there?" Toushiro asked, looking over.

"Yep!" Answered Momo. "It will be quick!"

"Hey! When are we supposed to go according to plan? I want to be with Toushiro now!" scowled and screamed Riguka in a dark ally.

"Little miss. Calm down. We will start as soon as she is by herself."

"Hmph! Well that's kind of a long time." She complained again.

"PATIENCE! My dear… patience…"

Hinamori did all sorts of things in the kitchen. Anything that would just make a loud noise. Clash, bang, boom, pong and screech. Oy…. She was planning to make best tasting curry for Toushiro. Once she is done, she washed a bowl for him, and placed a scoop of rice in the middle. She grabbed a ladle and scoop curry in the bowl over the rice. Taking the utensils with her and napkins on the way, she placed them in front of Hitsugaya neatly.

"Enjoy!" she said with a childish glee and smiled. The captain blushed pink and glanced down at the curry. He gracefully took the chopsticks next to the bowl and started to pick up a meat that looked like beef. He placed it in his mouth and started to chew. Amazingly, it was really good.

"How is it?" Momo asked with her hands clasps together. She had a worried look, thinking that the food wouldn't be tasting at all. When Hitsugaya swallowed his chewed food, he gave her a gentle smile.

"It was really good." He said. "Way better than the first time you offered me your cooking."

Momo laughed childishly and smiled at him. She went back to the kitchen and started to clean up while he finishes his dinner.

When the fifth division captain is done, he set it aside and the assistant captain picked it up and place it in the sink and filled water in the bowl so when she has to clean it, it wouldn't be a tough work to scrub the rice off.

"Thank you Hinamori."

"You're welcome Shiro-Chan."

Silence filled the air as Hinamori decided to wash the last dish in the sink. The only noise made was all from the kitchen.

"Well, it's getting late. I should go." He said as he got out of his seat and pushed his chair in.

"Ok. Good Night Shiro-chan."

Before he stepped out, he smiled at her one last time. It was a lonely smile, yet happy. And it was all Toushiro can show.

"Good night Hinamori." He said before closing the door and walk towards his dorm. Momo sighed and had her lonely face displayed. As she placed the bowl in a rack to dry, she walked towards her bedroom and sat on her own bed, now in deep thoughts once again as she let time passes by.

_Shiro-chan… Why must you always bottle things up? If you don't let it out soon, it may be too late when you do later on._

Right now, Hinamori is still in deep thoughts and Toushiro is asleep like a little baby boy. A strong cold wind blew by and a piece of paper flew into Momo's window and onto her bed. She instantly caught what it is, but didn't read what's on it. When she picked up the note, she read out loud to herself,

"Hinamori, I wish to tell you something dear to me. Please meet me at the spring fields right now. I want to get it off my chest. Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Having to read everything, she instantly got up and got dressed into her soul reaper uniform, just so they recognize her and hurried towards the door. She put some shoes on and quickly ran out of her room, closing the door shut with a bang and ran.

Toushiro heard a loud noise from outside. He instantly got up.

"What…?" he said quietly and he already knows that it came from next door in Hinamori's room. He quickly got up and looked though the window to where she was going.

_Why would she be up this late?_

He quickly got into his former captain uniform and rushed out the door, following her, but with out having her to notice him. He does find it strange that she would be out this late. At last, he caught up with Hinamori and it looked like she stopped in the fields. In fact, she started walking. Hitsugaya started to spy behind her back from afar as she walks though trees of Sakura blossoms.

Hinamori kept walking deeper and deeper. She wanted to find Shiro. She wanted him to show up now. She heard some twigs cracked and she look towards that direction on where it came from. A shadow came about and it was Hitsugaya. But… covered in blood? Being stabbed by his own sword? This made Momo shocked.

"Shiro-chan!" she said as she ran up to him.

"Hinamori… help." Called out the Hitsugaya with a hoarse voice.

What in the world? Thought the real Hitsugaya. He saw himself being stabbed. He saw himself hurt. He saw Hinamori's tears and heard her sobs. He had enough. He withdraws his sword and started to run forward and out of his hiding place.

"Momo! It's a trick! Get away from that impostor!" he cried out.

Hinamori turned around with a shocked look. It's another Hitsugaya. _But… But which one is real?_

"Hinamori! Move!" he said as he sliced the impostor's head off but there was no blood. It gave Hinamori a loud gasps. Her eyes started twitching and tears started to pour. She couldn't move. _What if that was the real Shiro-chan?_

The captain put away his sword and bent down to shook Hinamori. "It's me. Your Shiro-Chan. Stop being like a statue. Snap out of it!"

The defeated impostor's body melted. Including the head. And that's when Hinamori started to believe the real one. But instead of saying she believed him, seeing the body melt just scared her and she just shuttered out, "Behind you."

When Hitsugaya looked behind, the body was gone. Everything. There wasn't even blood. Why is that? Suddenly, there was a knife that flew towards Hinamori, and Toushiro grabbed her away towards where the knife aims. Hinamori started to breathe real hard while trembling, seeing that her life almost ended.

"Damn you." Hitsugaya cursed under his breath. "SHOW YOURSELF!" he said as he hugged Hinamori tight trying to calm her down.

"Suit yourself… Hitsugaya Taichou…" said a man's voice.

_That familiar voice. It can't be!_

A man stepped out in the shadows and into the moonlight. He's wearing a hooded cloak but you can't see his face. Although you can see his evil demonic smile.

"It's been a long time too… Momo. You became a strong girl. But not strong enough…"

* * *

Who is that strange man? Where is that annoying girl Riguka?

What will the both of them do next? What will happen? ZOMG!

Just stay tune and you will find out soon. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Blossom**

"I said show yourself!" Taichou forced out of him. He expected that strange man to strip off his cloak and show his identity to both of them. Having him to know pretty much who the man is by his voice, his temper just shot from zero to more than a hundred percent. Just ready to kill. Just to even think he would be back.

"Who are you?" Momo shrieked. You can't really hear her, since she buried her head in Toushiro's chest from the man. She got scared when the knife was aiming at her out of no where from before. Her voice didn't give much effect since it sounded like she was speaking underwater, but the man heard her.

"Why Momo. That hurts you know…" said the man as he came closer…. And closer…. "Don't you remember me…?" he questioned her. Toushiro flinched even though the wicked man didn't make a move… yet. With in a moment, the man disappeared. Just in a matter of seconds.

_Damn. Where did he….?_

Just when Toushiro asked himself that question, the man appeared behind his back and Toushiro's eyes widen.

_Move… Move… Move!_

"Why Momo… I'm the one that stabbed you…. Like THIS!"

_MOVE!_

The man was about to plunge his sword towards his back, but the boy picked the frightened girl up and just in time, and dodged it. He went towards a distance where the killer wouldn't get both of them. Not until he knows that he would be coming in any direction he would predict.

"Aizen came back…." Momo whispered. She recognized the voice just as Toushiro did. She recognized the movements. Just as Toushiro did. She even recognizes the past events. Just as Toushiro did. They wouldn't even think it would be possible. So soon.

"I know Momo." Hitsugaya Taichou whispered back.

The undercover man started to unbutton his cloak and had his hood fell from the wind blowing it down. Their prediction was right. It was Aizen. But if there is Aizen, where is Gin Ichimaru?

"I'm sure you know who it is by now right…? You both aren't dunces. You guys are pretty sharp."

"Aizen… How the hell did you get back in you wrenched backstabber!" Hitsugaya yelled. He couldn't figure it out. How the hell DID he get back into Soul Society? How?

"How?" Aizen repeated his question. "Hm…. How did I get back in…?" he questioned himself this time. He drawn closer and closer to them and when he thought it was close enough, he looked up and smiled. His smile is the definition of an evil hallo, even though he isn't one. Not yet that is. But you would always know that it isn't a good thing.

"That's for you not to know." He said, finally answered Toushiro. His laugh was even added to his smile. It was pure evil coming out. The next thing you know, it was this…

A heavy gravity pulling air or pressure.

"Bankai." Aizen whispered. And everything started to turn into darkness. Even the environment. They couldn't even see the trees or the moon, nor the clouds or the lights from their very own home.

_Bankai already?_ Shiro thought. He could feel Momo tremble seeing that she saw what happened with Aizen's bankai. It looked like a new technique too.

"Shiro chan… let me go… " she said as she tries to pull away, grasping for her own sword.

"Momo, what ever you do, just stay beside me." He whispered as he started to slowly let her go. Just to be sure that she wouldn't run.

"I know…" of course she would be smart enough to know that. Aizen. The illusionist. They would know his specialty. But a new technique? They would have to figure out these themselves.

"Come on… You don't know where I am. After I'm done with you guys, I'll be heading over Soul society once again." Aizen mocked in the shadows. It sounded like he was all over the place. And it was also like there was too many of him just beginning to crowd into you and get ready for the kill.

Momo and Toushiro closed their eyes in the dark. It looked like they had to listen for his movements in the dark. This is pretty hard. Momo could hear footsteps walking and running around. So does Toushiro. But when it stopped, they started to become confused. The foot steps were gone. No where to be heard for a long period of time.

"Looking for me?" said Aizen, whispering into Momo's ears. Toushiro draw his sword from his back and made a move to attack, although Aizen drew another sword with his other free hand and blocked it while the other sword was held against Hinamori's neck.. As Momo gasp when the sharp blade touched her and Toushiro threatened to let her go. Aizen refused of course.

"Now let's see. Either… Kill me and I'll kill her…. Or… you shall be taken away by her." Said the evil one while trying to press the blade against the innocent girl's neck.

"Her?" Toushiro questioned, holding on to his sword, pointing to where Aizen is. He knows exactly where he is, but he had a sudden confusion.

"Oh. Did I forget to mention? Someone came along with me." He said to him. "You may come out now." He continued.

"It's my pleasure." Said a familiar voice and there were the sounds of foot steps again.

"Riguka?" Momo said out loud when she recognizes that voice. She couldn't move because she didn't want to get cut from her neck but she wondered… _why is she _here

Toushiro felt his body being held and two hands reached for his chest. He shuttered and his anger grew more.

"Riguka…" he said with his cold voice clenching his sword. "How could you…"

"Don't you see…?" she said with her soft voice. "I wanted you. But I could never have you." The blonde girl smiled. She was happy that she had finally got him. She hugged Toushiro tighter from behind his back but she couldn't feel the warmth but just the body heat.

"What's wrong.." Riguka asked him. What a bad question. Not a good time to ask him that.

"I hate you." Said Toushiro with a cold tone in his voice. He grabbed her hands and he pushed her away from him. He wouldn't know how far he pushed her away, but he knows that she fell.

"Shiro-chan. Stop it." Said Momo as she tried to squirm her way out.

"Na uh uh." Aizen told his hostage. "You wouldn't want to get a cut now would you?"

"Leave… her alone!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Now he is really angry. The air and the gravitation around fell as twice as much and the air started to get cold.

"Bankai!" shouted the captain and he felt the floor turned into ice. "Hyourinmaru." He called out his zanpakutou's name.

* * *

Next Chapter :: The Fallen 


	5. Chapter 5

Note :: Do not hate me! **

* * *

**

**The Fallen**

_Bankai already? No Shiro-Chan. Bad habit!_ Thought the assistant captain.

Riguka helped herself up to start to stay away from the fight and Aizen started to drag himself and his hostage away from him as he knows that the fifth division captain will grow his ice wings. As Toushiro did so, he was ready for an aerial attack.

"You like to torture people Aizen?" he said as he started to move and surround him. He knows where he is now. A definite. He could tell because of the certain air temperature in a spot. Toushiro flew high up in the air, but he wouldn't know how high. But he knows where to aim. He started to shoot a chunk of sharp ice to aim it at Aizen and it landed next to his feet. He was glad that it didn't hit him, but he knows that he will have to freze in one spot.

As Hitsugaya flew up to him, still in his anger stage, he held his sword out and sliced through something hard. As Aizen screamed he dropped the sword that held Momo and Momo ran to be free. He let go of his Hyourinmaru and cold blood ran down his sword, then frozen blood was stuck on his sword.

Momo also drew her sword and backed away slowly as she could still hear him yell in pain as Hitsugaya pierce it down more.

Aizen cursed under his breath and took his other free hand to stab the ice boy. But he completely made it more worst because Hitsugaya flew up and as he flew up; he made his wound even deeper as before to the point where the blade reaches the bone.

The assistant captain also drew her sword. As she backed away from a safe distance, she told her captain to stay back. As Toushiro flew up high away from them having his sword held on, he knew what she wanted to do.

"This is for what you did last time to me!" she screamed. You could hear her sob in the dark. Why do you ask? She was thinking about all the times she trusted Aizen. Ever since she first meet him when she is in her very first own mission.

Hinamori leaped up into the air, to the height that passed Aizen. She had her zanpakutou raised in the air above her head and massive pink colored energy balls came out from the tip. You can see the glow towards what she is doing and just when it's right, she tosses them towards Aizen.

As Aizen saw a pink colored floating ball of light towards him, he knows what attack it is. As he took it, his body flew up from the explosion and in the air as he spins. Another massive energy ball hit him again and he is now on the ground.

_Take that._ She thought as she rubbed away her tears. She let her zanpakutou light up so she could see well in the dark. Toushiro started to walk towards Hinamori as he powered down his bankai.

"Hinamori, are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded and smiled at him. Like everything was just nothing. She seemed fine. No cut marks on her, or anything. But something isn't right. If Aizen is defeated, his bankai would have been also powered down. They have done a major damage on him. It looked like it… but _why…?_

"Acid Pierce." Called out a voice and there was a push towards Toushiro and then towards Hinamori. Hinamori saw was she didn't expect to see. Aizen. Alive, un burned, un harmed. As Hitsugaya game forward because Aizen forced him to, she dropped her pink flaming sword as it light up a few spots in the grass. The body they harmed was no where to be found. They automatically knew it was an illusion. But it was too late to move for Toushiro. Momo was able to, but it was too late for her also. For Aizen plunged his sword though both the fifth division captain and assistant captain.

Both of their eyes were in shock, and in pain. As blood spilled from Aizen's attack, they couldn't help but to stay still. Since it hurts to move. As the heartless person took his sword out of their bodies, they automatically collapse on the ground.

"No…." said Riguka from afar. "NO! YOU CANT DO THIS! TOUSHIRO!" she shouted and ran forward. Toushiro was all she had. Toushiro was all she loved. The only person she loved. But it's too bad for Riguka as she took out a knife from her pocket; she raised it to stab Aizen's back. It stabbed him, but it gave no effect.

"Foolish little girl." He told her. He stabbed her with his zanpakutou as well and instead, he flew her from his sword far away from here. She is now dead.

"I'll be leaving now. Good bye Momo. Good bye Taichou." And he left towards his next target to destroy. Soul Society headquarters.

As Aizen left them together and the darkness ate away, Toushiro reached over to give Hinamori a hug. Just once last final hug before he thinks his life is just over. And just also Hinamori is crying.

"Shiro-chan." She said in a whisper. Just in between breaths.

"Hinamori." He called out her name. "I wanted to say this… I… never got to." There was a pause and silence. He pulled back the hug and moaned in pain. He forced himself to reach for her hands and intertwine them with his. "I love you Hinamori. And I can't hide it no longer."

The three love words. I love you. It triggered Hinamori so badly, she cried even more, trying to hold in the pain. She knows why she cried. She knows. She felt the same too. She has been always. Just ignored it every time she thought about it. Tossing it aside. She also knew that it was too late because she knows that Shiro would always do this to her. And it so happens to be something wonderful and they were about to end with in a matter of seconds.

"Don't cry Hinamori…" he said as he forced himself to be closer with her, his cheek touching her teary cheek. Memories of their childhood times with each other till now had appeared in their minds. So many of them rushed in their heads. Funny, scary, fun times or embarrassing times. It will be there to remember.

"I love you too Shiro-chan." She said to him. Toushiro smiled and kissed her cheek. This time, hopefully he would die happy.

"Hopefully, we might meet again in our after life and or maybe in our reincarnated life." He told her and squeezed her hand tighter. He felt her head nod and his smile became bigger even though it's painful to smile, to breathe, to talk, to do anything physical.

The grip on Toushiro's hand loosen, her sobs stopped and her tears stopped flowing. Toushiro knows that his time will be up next.

"I'll see you in a while Hinamori. Wait for me." He said before he closes his eyes.

As the crescent moon shine brightly and the petals of flowers from the trees fall, their body together will for ever drift into sleep as the light wind blew with a little drizzle from the rain.

* * *

This is The End. Thank you for reading. Hope you had fun.

Did you cry? Le gasp.

Hopefully you enjoyed this story.

A bonus will be add sooner. Stick around now!


	6. Chapter 6

Bonus 

_When they found them minutes later…_

"Matsumoto Fukutaichou." Called out Soi Fong. She gave a gesture for her to come as she kept staring sorrowfully for both Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Yoruichi kept her eye on them as she also had her depressed face planted on her. As Matsumoto walked over, she was in shock. Her very own captain. Defeated. Dead. Her very own friend, the same.

"Let's move their bodies…" said Soi Fong. She couldn't take it anymore. It was just too brutal for Aizen to do this.

"No…" said Yoruichi and Matsumoto at the same time.

"Let them be together for a while." Matsumoto told her as she started to guide Soi Fong away.

"I agree with Fukutaichou." Yoruichi whispered and followed them into the night. As they reached towards the top of the hill, a boy with a long red hair was waiting for them patiently. When the ladies arrived, he stood straight and said, "Aizen and Gin has been reported captured and caged."

* * *

Music of jingle bells and sadness at a temple just not far away from here. A crowd of people lined up to talk. Not just to talk to anyone, but spiritually talk to the love birds, Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Matsumoto was the very first one in line. She wanted to be first in line. She has so much to say. But before she even said anything, a little white orb ball appeared just about seven feet away from her. Just above the container filled with ashes of Hinamori. Another white orb appeared and it's a bit bigger than the first white orb, and it floated on top of Hitsugaya Taichou's ash container.

Matsumoto and the others find it strange to see those white orbs as they thought to themselves what they are. Just so questionable.

A childish laughter had occurred in the air as it echoed though all of their ears. It was Hinamori's sweet laugh. As childish as usual. And then there was Hitsugaya's laugh. Just laughing with Hinamori as the white orbs floated higher and higher, having to circle each other as Sakura petals and plum blossom petals appeared out of no where as they fall in the temple and to people. Matsumoto already knew who it was. She started to drop the papers she was holding and had her eyes follow the orb of light. She smiled at it and started to wave.

As the others got the message on what the white orb was, they started to do the same. But Matsumoto was the only one that said this and smiled, "Good Bye."

The ball of light started to stop when it reached towards the ceiling, they started to get closer together.

"Thank you. All of you." Said Hinamori's spirit.

"Thank you Yoruichi. Thank you Matsumoto." Said Hitsugaya's and both of them disappeared into thin air, and their child laughter was heard just one more time, indicating that they are happy together.

"Your welcome Taichou… Fukutaichou." Matsumoto whispered as a tear fell down towards her left cheek. She looked up towards the ceiling and smiled once more again. Now, since she have seen everything, she doesn't need to stand in line and say so much about things she wanted to say towards them.

* * *

The End. 


End file.
